Åren där emellan 3
by LoonyLover
Summary: Den tredje och avslutande delen av "Åren där emellan". Några år efter slutstriden. Hermione har en kris och Ron letar efter en galning. En ny vän tycker upp och förändrar allt. Förvirrad? Läs och kommentera gärna!
1. En Födelsedag

Ljuden och skratten från Kråkboet kunde höras lång väg. När Ron och Hermione vandrade upp längs gången var kalaset redan i full gång. Någon måste ha sett de från fönstret, för innan de hunnit knacka på, öppnades dörren och en liten pojke och en flicka med axel långt silvrigt hår kom utflygande och började dra i deras kläder. "Skynda skynda, farmor Weasley säger att han ska öppna presenterna snart!" Flickan tog presenten som Ron höll i handen och sprang in med den till vardagsrummet. Pojken stod kvar och väntade innan en röst inifrån rummet kallade på honom.

"Teddy älskling, låt stackarna hänga av sig ifred!"

"Ja, mormor" Ifall Kråkboet varit fullt tidigare, var det ingenting emot hur det var nu. Varenda sittplats i det lilla vardagsrummet var redan upptagen och golvet var en enda röra av barn och leksaker. Harry, Andromeda Tonks och Bill satt nedklämda i en soffa. Mittemot dem satt George, Ginny och Verity. Mr Weasley satt i en fåtölj, Charlie satt i en stol bredvid sin far. Mrs Weasley flög runt och rörde sig nästan lika snabbt som Teddy och Victoire, medan hon försåg alla med dricka och kakor. Hon gav sin yngsta son och svärdotter en hastig kram.

"Är alla här nu? Oj, vad många vi blev, det är nästan så man tappar räkningen. Då går jag in och sätter på maten." Hon såg lyckligare ut än någonsin. Fleur kom insvassande i rummet med lilla Louis på armen, och slog sig ned bredvid sin man.

"Hur mår min gudson idag?" Ron frammanade en stol och satte sig vid Harry. James satt nere på golvet och tittade storögt på medan Dominique, Bill och Fleurs fyraåriga son flög runt med sin leksakskvast över mattan.

"Lika bra som han gjorde när du frågade igår." Harry såg stolt på sin son, som inte kunde slita blicken från sin kusin.

"Han verkar gilla den där kvasten."

"Ja, han brås väl på sina föräldrar. Det ska ju börjas i tid. Säg inget till din mamma, men jag har köpt en åt honom som ligger och väntar hemma." Ron höjde på ena ögonbrynet, och nickade leende.

På andra sidan rummet satt Hermione bredvid Percy och hans fru Audrey. Tidigare hade detta stört henne något, då hon tyckt att Percys pompösa attityd varit en smula överdriven. En sak hon aldrig för sitt liv skulle erkänna till Ron. Men faktum var att han på senare år blivit allt mer avslappnad. Det berodde till stor del på att han umgicks allt mer med George, men även Audrey hade hjälpt till att mjuka upp honom. Men han ansåg fortfarande att karriären var det viktigaste här i livet och drog sig därför ofta till Hermione, då han uppfattade det som att hon delade hans åsikter. "Så hur är det uppe hos er på Övervakning av Magiska Varelser? Vi har haft det så hektiskt de senaste veckorna, med valet och allt. Men utgången var ju ganska väntad, Kingsley har väl aldrig varit så populär som nu. En delegation från Pakistan ska hit nästa vecka, för att gratulera honom till vinsten. Men de vägrar använda sig av annat färdmedel än mattor, vilket lett till en massa extra arbete för Audrey. Ja, hon jobbar ju på Magiska relationer nu, visste du det? Men hur är det för er nu? Jag läste den där hemska artikeln i the Prophet förra veckan, om varulvar. Rent utsagt gräslig, det var den. Jag sa direkt till Audrey att det måste vara en otroligt fördomsfull person som skrivit den, och sen såg jag signaturen. Rita Skeeter! Otäck kvinna det där! Men det är ju inte många som lär känna en varulv, än mindre någon så trevlig och belevad som Lupin."

"Älskling, kan du vara tyst en stund så att Hermione får chans att säga något också."

"Ja, förlåt mig."

"Det är ingen fara. Nej, den där artikeln var inte särkilt bra. Vi har nog med fördomar som det är, vi behöver inte någon som kommer på nya. Men jag har faktiskt fått ett jobberbjudande på Avdelningen för upprättande av magisk lag och ordning."

"Nämen, vad spännande! Vad har du svarat? Du accepterade va?"

"Jag sa att jag skulle tänka på det över helgen. Jag vet inte riktigt om juridik är min grej."

"Men tänk på vilket lyft din karriär skulle få! Det är en otrolig chans!" Hermione såg längtande bort mot Ginny, som satt hopklämd mellan George och Verity och skrattade vilt. Varför satte hon sig här? Som en räddande ängel kom Mrs Weasley ut från köket och avbröt ytterligare utläggningar från Percy.

"Nu kokar potatisen, så vi kan väl ta och öppna paketen nu." Ett våldsamt glädjerop hördes från Molly och Lucy, Percys tvillingflickor, som genast sprang bort till presenthögen för att lägga dem på filten framför James. Victoire gick fram till dem och började säga åt dem i vilken ordning paketen skulle ges, och påminde mycket ut som sin mor. Dominique gled ned från sin kvast och satte sig i sin pappas knä. Lilla James blev alldeles till sig av all uppmärksamhet, och började banka på paketen, medan han log ett leende så stort att alla hans små tänder syntes. Han drog lite i ett av snörena, men var i övrigt inte särkilt intresserad av att öppna dem. Victoire gick då fram till honom och började förklara för honom hur han skulle göra. Men han satt bara kvar och började istället sträcka sig efter hennes halsband.

"Han kan inte öppna paketen själv, Victoire. Teddy, kan du hjälpa honom." Teddy gick fram och satte sig och tog James i knät. Victoire satte sig på knäna bredvid och räckte dem paket som de sen öppnade.

Det första paketet var från Charlie, och innehöll en liten miniatyr av en drake. Inte helt olik den som Harry fått under turneringen i magisk trekamp. Den lilla draken marscherade fram på mattan, och James fann den mycket mer intressant än de andra paketen. Vilket störde Victoire en del, när hon försökte få honom att intressera sig för nästa. Att få en ettåring att ägna sig åt att öppna paket en längre tid är svårt. Det gjorde att äran att få öppna själva paketen efter en stund gick över till Teddy. De följande paketen var fyllda med en mängd stickade plagg från James mormor. De mjuka paketen roade inte Teddy särkilt mycket, utan ha la upp de i sin gudfars knä utan vidare ceremonier. Han vände sig istället till de hårda paketen, som såg mycket mer lovande ut. Av George, fick James en Appelby Arrows uniform, komplett med vimpel och hatt. Alla i rummet hade en känsla av att Verity hade varit med och valt ut den. James verkade mycket nöjd över presenten och viftade ivrigt med flaggan, till Rons stora missnöje. Han räckte snabbt över sin och Hermiones present. Teddy slet upp pappret och gapade av förtjusning. Paketet innehöll en komplett samling Chudley Cannons spelare på kvast, som flög runt i rummet. Dominique gled ned från Bills knä och började tillsammans med de övriga barnen jaga dem. James försökte med sin vimpel slå ned spelarna från luften. "Han övar visst för att bli slagman! Då har ni ju en av varje i familjen. Hoppas bara att den där väljer att bli väktare så kan ni starta ert eget lag!" sa George och pekade mot Ginnys mage.

"Om den här fortsätter sparka som han gör, skulle jag säga att vi får en till slagman" sa hon och log mot Harry. Ginny var i femte månaden och det började synas ordentligt nu. Ron kom över och satte sig på armstödet till Hermiones stol.

"Jag tror han gillar presenten." Han log mot henne och kramade hennes hand. Bill vände sig mot sin yngsta bror och såg på honom skämtsamt.

"Och när blir det din tur då, lillbrorsan? Det verkar som om ni är sist i det här sällskapet med att få barn."

"Hhm," hördes det genast från Charlie som satt bredvid. "Har du glömt mig?"

"Förlåt Charlie, men vi har aldrig haft något hopp om dig. Du är för upptagen med dina drakar för att kunna upptäcka det fina hos det andra könet." Den kommentaren förärade honom en kudde i huvudet.

"Men ärligt Ron, har ni inte funderat på det?" Ron och Hermione skruvade lite generat på sig där de satt.

"Låt de vara Bill. Det där kommer när det kommer. Sånt ska man inte jäkta med." sa Mrs Weasley och ställde sig bredvid sin äldsta son. "Jag tänkte bara säga att maten är klar, så det är bara att sätta sig."

Det var en varm och solig kväll, så de satt ute och åt. Middagen var som vanligt utsökt, och ingen gick hungrig från bordet. Efter maten gick George med de äldsta barnen bort till ängen bakom Kråkboet för att spela lite Quidditch. Resten av familjen hjälptes alla åt med att plocka undan. Hermione tog, tillsammans med Ginny, hand om disken. "Jag kan inte fatta att ni ska ha ett till barn, jag är så glad för er skull." sa hon medan hon en sväng med sin stav lät den smutsiga disken falla ned i diskbaljan.

"Nej, jag vet. Om jag inte hade någon som hela tiden gjorde sig påmind om sin existens, skulle jag också ha svårt att tro det.. Men du måste berätta för mig om det där jobberbjudandet, det låter ju jättespännande!"

"Chefen för magisk lag och ordning skickade ett meddelande till mig om att hon ville träffa mig, så jag gick dit. Hon sa att hon sett mitt arbete och att hon tyckte att det var bra, så hon erbjöd mig ett jobb hos dem. Men jag är inte säker på om jag ska ta det..."

"Varför inte?"

"Om jag ska vara ärlig," sa Hermione och ställde sig närmre Ginny. "så är jag rädd för att bli som Percy."

"Percy? Vad har han med det hela att göra." utbrast Ginny häpet.

"Schh. Ja, men du vet, helt besatt av karriären. Fast på ett kontor och bara hålla på med en massa pergament och rapporter hela dagarna!"

"Men jag trodde du gillade sånt. Du har ju själv sagt till mig att du känner doften av nya pergament när du luktar på amortentia! Och du har ju aldrig riktigt varit den fysiska typen."

"Du ville höra vad jag tyckte, så nu vet du."

"Du behöver inte bli sur, det var inget illa menat." Hermione tog upp en handduk och började torka disken.

"Förlåt, du har rätt. Jag hörde av Ron att James skulle få en kvastkäpp i present." Ginny tappade glaset hon höll i så att det föll tillbaka ned i baljan.

"Vem har sagt det?" Hermione kunde se hur hennes ögon blev allt mörkare.

"Jag tror Harry sa det till Ron..."

"Helt otroligt. Vi hade ju kommit överens om att vänta till jul. Ursäkta mig." Ginny torkade av händerna på en handduk och gick sen med bestämda steg ut ur köket.

Resten av familjen hade på nytt satt sig i vardagsrummet. Solen hade hunnit gå ned och barnen hade kommit tillbaka från ängen. James satt i sin morfars knä, med sin uppstoppade uggla i famnen och var på väg att somna. De andra barnen hade även de börjat bli trötta. "Farbror Charlie, kan inte du berätta om dina drakar för oss! Snälla!" sa Molly och kröp upp i sin farbrors knä.

"Ja, snälla farbror Charlie!" De satte sig i en ring runt hans fötter och lyssnade ivrigt när han berättade för dem om sina äventyr. De visade stora ögon när han visade dem ärren på sina armar. Efter en stund utbrast Lucy:

"Farbror Charlie har det tuffaste jobbet i hela världen!" Molly nickade instämmande.

"Min mamma har också slagits mot en drake," sa Victoire stolt. "Och min pappa utforskade pyramider i Egypten, och det är också livsfarligt. Det finns en massa fällor och sånt som man kan dö av där."

"Min gudfar jagar dumma trollkarlar och kastar de i Azkaban. Det är mycket coolare." sa Teddy. "Det gör farbror Ron också. Men vad gör du faster Hermione?" Hermione blev lite tagen av frågan, och funderade en stund innan hon svarade.

"Jag jobbar på ministeriet. Fyller i viktiga pergament och sånt."

"Precis som mamma och pappa." sa Molly. "Tråååkigt."

**A/N **_Jag är tillbaka! Nu börjar den tredje och avslutande delen om "Åren där emellan". Tyvärr kanske nästa kapitel dröjer ett tag. Jag har nämligen inte riktigt bestämt mig vilken riktning jag vill att historien ska ta. Jag har en plan som är mer drama-angst och en som är lite mer äventyr. Jag har skrivit en fortsättning på båda sätten, men jag måste bestämma mig för vilken som är bäst. Sen letar jag återigen efter en betaläsare! Om det är någon som är intresserad kan man väl skicka ett mail eller nåt! Sen vet jag inte om det blev oklart över alla barn och hur gamla de är. Jag har använt mig av det släktträd JK Rowling har ritat upp, så det är bara att kolla upp vem-som-tillhör-vem. Teddy är runt 8 år och Victoire 6. Dominique är fyra och Louis är 2. Molly och Lucy är båda 4. James fyller ett år och Ginny är gravid med Albus. Jag tror att jag fick med alla nu. Och jag har inte tagit med Angelina, för jag tycker inte om att hon blir ihop med George, utan jag håller mig till Verity som ni känner igen från 2:an. Oj, vilken lång kommentar det blev, aja, så får blir det väl ibland. Kommentarer är alltid uppskattade! _


	2. I Svartvändargränden

"Ron, tycker du jag är tråkig? De hade kommit hem från Kråkboet, och Hermione hade svårt att sova. Hon satt upp i sängen, med händerna på täcket. När han inte svarade henne, puttade hon till honom.

"Va? Nej. Vad är det för fråga?" mumlade Ron från andra sidan sängen.

"Det var bara något som Molly sa."

"Sa mamma det?" frågade Ron och lyfte upprört på huvudet, med håret spretande åt alla håll.

"Nej, Percys Molly."

"Men du ska inte bry dig så mycket om vad de säger, de är ju bara barn." Han la sig tillrätta på kudden igen och drog upp täcket över axlarna. "Jag tycker inte att du är tråkig. Kom hit nu så att vi kan somna någon gång." Han la armarna om henne, och somnade inom några minuter. Efter en stund gled även Hermione in i en orolig sömn.

När hon vaknade följande morgon var sängen tom och kall. Hon drog på sig en morgonrock och gick ned till köket. Huset de bodde i var litet, men alldeles lagom för två. Det låg i utkanten av en liten mugglarby, alldeles i närheten av Dudley. Harry hade skrattat gott när han först hört det. På övervåningen låg ett sovrum, samt ett litet rum som de nu använde som arbetsrum. En liten smal trappa ledde ned till köket och vardagsrummet. Det var dock inte så ofta den användes, och då av Hermione, eftersom Ron föredrog att transferera sig direkt till köket på morgonen. Även om det var sommar, var morgonen kylig, och det låg en tät dimma över ängen utanför. Hermione drog morgonrocken tätare omkring sig. Ron satt redan fullt påklädd vid köksbordet och läste tidningen.

"Godmorgon älskling. Jag har gjort frukost. Sätt dig." Han drog ut en stol med en sväng av sin stav och hon satte sig ned. Han hällde upp en stor kopp kaffe till henne och räckte henne en smörgås.

"Att du aldrig visade upp den här sidan när vi gick i skolan. Du hade ju fått vem som helst på fall."

"Men nu ville jag ju inte ha vem som helst, och man måste ju spara sig för den bästa." Han log mot henne och kramade hennes hand. Hon log tillbaka.

"Vilken tid ska du till jobbet idag?" sa hon och tog en tugga på smörgåsen.

"Jag ska strax möta Harry. Vi har fått in ett tips om en man som säljer olagliga trolldrycker i Svartvändargränden." Han vek ihop tidningen och la den på bordet.

"Men är inte det ett jobb för magiska lag och ordningspatrullen?"

"Jo, men mannen bedömdes som farlig, så Robards ville att vi skulle ta det. När måste du åka?"

"Alldeles snart, mitt möte börjar kl 9 och jag måste förbereda mig lite." Ron drack upp den sista slurken kaffe och reste sig sen från bordet. Han gav henne en puss på kinden och transfererade sig sen med ett _plopp_ därifrån.

Grimmaldiplan låg tyst och öde. Ron gick fram till dörren och knackade på. Harry öppnade, och Ron följde efter honom tillbaka in i köket. Ginny satt vid bordet, iförd morgonrock och tofflor och ifärd med att ge James frukost. "Jag ska bara dricka upp mitt kaffe, så kan vi sticka sen." sa Harry och höll upp sin kopp. Ron såg med förundran på James. Hur någon kunde kladda så mycket, med så lite var för honom ett stort mysterium. Hans lilla portion gröt hade på något vis lyckats hamna överallt utom i munnen. Men själv såg han jättenöjd ut och lyfte upp tallriken för att sörpla i sig det sista. Ron kunde inte hålla sig för skratt.

"Nej, James, man äter med skeden. Uppmuntra honom inte Ron!" Hon gav sin bror en skarp blick och tog tallriken från sin son.

"Ska vi dra då?" frågade Harry och ställde sin kopp på diskbänken. Han gav Ginny en kyss på kinden och vände sig sen till James. Han tvekade en stund, tog sen upp sin trollstav och muttrade "_Renskrubba__"_ Genast blev barnet mycket renare och Harry kramade om sin son.

Jämfört med Diagongränden, som redan tidigt på dagen var fylld med folk, låg Svartvändargränden tyst och öde. Även om det inte längre var tillhåll för Dödsätare och andra lömska trollkarlar, var det få som vågade sig in där. Aurorerna hade stor kontroll på vad som försiggicks i affärerna och stånden, vilket gjorde att många valde att verka på andra håll. Harry och Ron drog upp huvan på sina mantlar, fast luften var alldeles varm. Tyst och stilla gick de genom gränden tills de kom fram till en butik, vars fönster var så smutsiga att man inte såg in genom dem. "Apotek" stod det med vittrade guldbokstäver ovanför. En skylt hängde på dörren som berättade att affären slagit igen. Men Harry gick ändå fram och knackade på. Inte ett ljud hördes inifrån. Ron drog fram sin stav och viskade "_Alohomora__"_. Med ett klick öppnades dörren och de båda gick in. Dammlagret på golvet tydde på att affären varit stängd ett tag. Väggarna var täckta av hyllor fulla med glasflaskor i olika storlekar. Harry gick fram och läste de gulnande etiketterna.

"Inget konstigt här," sa han. "Bara helt vanliga grejer; belladonna extrakt, rot av tusensköna, mörtlapp..." Harrys ögon gled över flaskorna. Ron gick istället bakom disken och drog undan ett skynke.

"Det är en dörr här bakom." Harry vände sig om och gick bort till Ron. Han drog fram sin stav och muttrade "_Alohomora_". Men inget hände. Harry och Ron såg på varandra. Att Alohomora-besvärjelsen inte fungerade var alltid ett tecken på att de hittat något viktigt. Från innerfickan av sin mantel drog Ron fram en liten kniv, som han drog längs sidan av dörren. Kniven skar genom låset lika lätt som om det var smör och dörren öppnades med att svagt knarrande ljud. Bakom den fanns en trappa som ledde ned till källaren. "Jag går ner först, så håller du vakt här uppe." sa Ron och Harry nickade som svar. Med trollstaven beredd gick han sakta ned för trappan. Det tjocka dammlagret dämpade hans steg, men fyllde rummet med en dimma som gjorde det svårt att se. Han hade kommit ner i ett litet rum, som var mycket sparsamt möblerat. En gammal chintzsoffa stod mitt i rummet, med ett rangligt bord framför sig. Längs den ena väggen fanns en gamma bokhylla, som var fylld av tjocka böcker i mörka läderband. "_Lumos_" viskade han och lät spetsen på sin stav lysa upp ryggen på böckerna. De var samtliga gamla trolldrycksböcker. När han stod där framför bokhyllan kände han plötsligt en stickande lukt som fick hans ögon att tåras. "_Det måste finnas något där bakom."_ tänkte Ron och höll manteln över munnen för att kunna andas lättare. Så tyst och ljudlöst som möjligt smög han runt kanten av hyllan, för att se om det fanns något sätt att ta sig in. Av en slump råkade han dra ut en av böckerna. Golvet under bokhyllan öppnades och den sögs ned i det.

Bakom hyllan fanns ett litet rum. Varenda centimeter av väggarna var täckta av flaskor och underliga föremål. En man stod böjd över en stor kittel, och ångorna ur den var så starka att Ron knappt kunde se något, ännu mindre andas. Mannen snurrade snabbt runt och höjde sin stav. Men Ron var snabbare: "_Lamslå!" _skrek han och mannen föll ihop. Ron gick fram och frammanade rep som snodde sig kring mannens kropp. Harry kom nedspringande från trappan redo för strid, men när han såg mannen på golvet, sänkte han genast staven.

"Jag fattar inte att Robards skickade oss för att hämta honom. Det här var ju småpotatis. Vad var det han gjorde för något där" frågade Ron och nickade bort mot kitteln som Harry höll på att undersöka.

"Ingen aning," svarade Harry och höll handen för näsan. "Men det är nog inte bubbeljuice."

Ron satte sig på knä bredvid mannen och böjde sig fram för att dra ned skynket han haft framför ansiktet. Men just som han sträckte fram handen, blev mannens hud brännhet. Repet som band honom och hans klädnad började ryka och fattade plötsligt eld. Ron kastade sig baklänges, för att undgå att brännas. Harry kastade sig fram för att stoppa elden. Lågorna växte sig allt högre och slickade mannens kropp. Lamslagningsbesvärjelsen Ron lagt över mannen började släppa och han sprang upp, helt oberörd av lågorna. Han gick bort mot Harry, som riktade staven mot honom. Ron ställde sig upp och lyfte även han sin stav. "_Aguamenti!" _skrek de båda samtidigt och vatten strålade ner på mannen. Rummet fylldes i en tät dimma av rök och vattenånga. Ett skratt och ett högt _pang _hördes, och när dimman lagt sig var mannen borta.

"Det där hade jag inte räknat med" sa Ron och kliade sig på huvudet. "Fick han med sig sin stav?"

"Ja, annars hade han inte kunnat transferera sig härifrån. Såg du vad han gjorde?" sa Harry förundrat och gick fram till platsen där mannen legat. "Jag har aldrig sett något liknande. Inte en skråma fick han, till och med håret var oskatt."

"Det är nog bäst att vi tar och samlar ihop lite av det här och visar det för Robards," sa Ron och gick fram till kitteln. "Jag tror vi har en galning på rymmen."

På andra sidan London, bakom en gammal kyrka, dök en figur upp. Han försvann in i skuggan av byggnaden, fastän inga människor syntes på långt håll. Han klädde sig i en lång böljande klädnad och drog ned huvan, så att endast den blonda luggen stack fram. Hans bruna ögon synade armarna, som bar röda märken där repen suttit åt. Han svor och knöt handen runt sin trollstav. "Du ska få för det här, auror. Lita på det."

**A/N **_Yay, nytt kapitel! Jag överträffade mig själv och skrev klart det här snabbare än väntat. Och för att spara er från något missförstånd, det är INTE Draco. Bara så att ni vet. :) Kommentarer mycket uppskattade!_


	3. Derek Dingham

Ron berättade inte för Hermione om mannen. Dels ville han inte oroa henne, och dels kände han det som om hans stolthet blivit sårad. Han hade ju låtit honom komma undan. Han och Harry hade tillbringat resten av dagen med att leta efter mannen, men han fanns ingenstans. Och då ingen av dem riktigt sett hur han såg ut, kändes sökandet meningslöst. Moloken hade han tvingats inse sitt nederlag och de begav sig hemåt. Även Hermione var väldigt dämpad när hon kom hem. Middagen var en tyst affär, båda satt försjunkna i sina egna tankar. Nu låg de i sängen och Ron var glad över att dagen äntligen var över. "Jag pratade med Luna idag." sa Hermione och la sig med ansiktet mot Ron. Han vände sig om så att de såg på varandra.

"Mmm" mumlade han, redan halvvägs in i sömnen.

"Lyssnar du?" Hennes tonfall fick honom att genast vakna lite.

"Ja, självklart" sa han och blinkade lite.

"Hon och Rolf har precis kommit tillbaka från Tasmanien. Och på fredag ska de till Island för att leta efter agnis i vulkanerna. Varför gör aldrig vi sånt?" Hon la sig på rygg med händerna på magen.

"Vadå, klättra ned i vulkaner. Jag avstår gärna..." Hon såg på honom och fnyste.

"Nej, inte det. Jag menar något spännande och nytt. Som förut. Lite äventyrligt du vet."

"Låt inte Harry höra dig säga det där."

"Jag menar allvar Ron. Lyssna på mig!" sa hon och slog till honom på axeln.

"Ledsen 'Mione, men jag har haft en hemsk dag, kan vi inte ta det här imorgon?" Han kröp närmre henne och lät sin arm vila runt hennes midja.

_Följande morgon_

Hermione klev in i hissen och de gyllene dörrarna stängdes bakom henne. Ovanför henne cirkulerade en liten flock pm. Det var trångt, morgonruschen på Magiministeriet var inget att skoja med. Hon kände sig som en packad sill när hon stod där, inträngd i ett hörn. En trollkarl stod halvt böjd över henne, och gav henne ett ursäktande leende. Äntligen stannade hissen och den svala kvinnorösten sade "Våning två, Avdelning för uppehållande av Magisk Lag och Ordning." Hermione trängde sig ut och kunde äntligen andas frisk luft igen. Mannen som stått bredvid henne klev också av. Hon började gå bort i riktning mot Madam Turpins kontor, och det visade sig att han skulle åt samma håll.

"Hej. Jag heter Derek Dingham, är du ny här?" Han sträckte fram handen medan de gick.

"Jag tror inte att jag sett dig förut."

"Jag börjar idag. Jag jobbade på Avdelningen för övervakning av magiska skapelse tidigare.", sa hon och tog honom i handen.

"Trevligt att träffas..." Han såg menande på henne.

"Åh, förlåt. Det är Hermione, Hermione Weasley." Mannens blick föll genast på hennes hår. Han rynkade pannan, men sa ingenting.

Korridoren de gått i, delade sig. Hermione vek av åt vänster, medan Derek tydligen skulle åt höger. Hon la handen på handtaget, drog ett djupt andetag och öppnade dörren. Doris Turpin, chef för Avdelning av upprätthållande av magisk lag och ordning, satt vid kontoret, och dikterade en rapport. Framför henne flög en stilig örnfjäderpenna fram över pergamentet. Hon tittade upp när Hermione klev in, och pennan slutade genast skriva. Auran kring henne fick Hermione att känna det som om hon just klivit in på Professor McGonagalls kontor. "Ah, Mrs Weasley, jag väntade er inte förrän om tio minuter." Hon såg på klockan hon bar kring armen.

"Jag ville inte fastna i morgonruschen, så jag gick lite tidigare. Jag hoppas ni inte misstycker."

"Absolut inte. Punktlighet är en dygd, enligt mig. Alltför många myndiga trollkarlar har tagit för vana att transferera sig överallt. Det har gjort de lite väl optimistiska vad gäller restider. Men kom in och sätt dig." Hermione gick fram och satte sig i den polerade ekstolen, som stod framför skrivbordet. Med en lätt sväng på staven städade Madame Turpin undan pergamenten och fjäderpennan. "Jag måste börja med att säga att jag är glad att du valt att ta det här jobbet. Jag har sett ditt arbete, och är mäkta imponerad."

Hermione rodnade. "Tack så mycket, Madame Turpin."

"Men nu till allvaret. Du har sett jobbeskrivningen, så du vet vad som förväntas av dig. Jag hade bara tänkt gå igenom några praktiska saker, så kan vi börja arbetet direkt. Ditt kontor ligger på andra sidan korridoren till höger, din assistent kan berätta mer där. En bunt rapporter ligger färdiga för dig att gå igenom när du gjort dig hemmastadd. Om det är något du undrar, kan du fråga några av dina kollegor. Inga rapporter får lämna avdelningen, de är magiskt skyddade för att upprätthålla tystnadsplikten. Så allt arbete måste ske här. Några frågor?" Hermione skakade på huvudet. "Bra. Då finns det väl inget mer för mig att göra än att önska dig lycka till."

"Tack så mycket." Hermione tog hennes hand och reste sig från stolen. Hon steg ut i korridoren och gick nedför den tills hon mötte en dörr med hennes namn på, tryckt i guldbokstäver. Hon öppnade dörren och ett stort och luftigt kontor, möblerat med stiliga möbler i mörkt trä, uppenbarade sig. Precis som Madam Turpin sagt låg en bunt pergament på bordet. Hon satte sig vid skrivbordet och drog dem till sig. Hon skummade igenom de första raderna. Det såg ut att vara en lång och utförlig utläggning om huruvida vampyrer kunde klassas som mänskliga varelser eller inte, och hur detta skulle kunna ställas i förhållande till deras användande av trollstav. Hon drog till sig en fjäderpenna och ett stycke pergament för att anteckna. Då hördes en knackning på dörren.

"Ja." Hon tittade upp för att se mannen hon pratat med tidigare stå i dörröppningen.

"Jag tänkte väl att det var du som skulle börja här." Derek stod lite nonchalant lutad mot dörrkarmen, med armarna i kors över bröstet.

"Ursäkta?"

"Det är jag som är din nya assistent." Han såg på henne och ställde sig lite rakare. "Men jag hade kanske inte räknat med någon så ung. Jag tror du och jag drar ned medelåldern rejält på det här stället. Det var därför jag inte sa något tidigare. Men som sagt, jag är din assistent, så om du behöver något, så sitter jag i rummet bredvid. _Är _det något du behöver? Lite kaffe kanske?"

"Åh, nej, jag kan fixa det själv. Men tack för omtanken." Hon tog det översta pergamentet från högen och la det framför sig.

"Nej, nej, tillåt mig. Som en liten välkomstgest. Även om det kanske inte riktigt står i jobbeskrivningen." Och med en lätt sväng med staven frammanade han en elegant bricka med kaffe och små trekantiga smörgåsar ur tomma luften.

Hermione såg på honom, lite förbluffad. Att någon så begåvad bara arbetade som assistent. "Tack." sa hon och besvarade hans leende.

Dagen flög fram, och innan Hermione visste ordet av, var det redan sen eftermiddag. Hon hade hunnit med mycket, och det var till stor del Dereks förtjänst. Hon visste inte riktigt hur, men det var som om han kunde läsa hennes tankar, och verkade veta vad hon behövde redan innan hon frågade. Ju längre de arbetade ihop, desto mer förundrad blev hon över att han bara var assistent.

Men även om klockan närmade sig sex, låg fortfarande en stadig hög pergament kvar på hennes bord. Hermione visste att hon snart skulle bli tvungen att skicka en uggla till Ron och säga honom att hon nog inte skulle kunna hinna hem till middagen. Just då kom Derek in genom dörren. "Jag beställde rapporterna du bad om. Om det inte var något mer, tänkte jag ta rast och äta lite."

"Jag tänkte precis detsamma. Du skulle inte kunna skicka efter en uggla till mig, jag skulle behöva skicka iväg ett brev."

"Jag gör det direkt. Skulle det vara okej om jag satte mig härinne och åt, det känns så deprimerande att äta ensam."

"Nej, absolut inte - tvärtom."

Hermione drog till sig en bit pergament och krafsade ned ett meddelande till Ron. Hon kände sig lite tung i hjärtat när hon gjorde det. De hade knappt pratat med varandra idag, och hon saknade honom. Men hon ville inte komma efter redan första dagen. Bara några sekunder senare flög en uggla in genom rummet. Hermione knöt fast brevet runt ugglans fot, och sen flög den in i eldstaden och försvann i ett regn av gröna gnistor. Derek knackade på dörrkarmen, och såg frågande på henne. Hon vinkade in honom och han satte sig mittemot henne. Han drog fram några smörgåsar ur väskan han bar på. "Det här är väl nedsidan med att alltid jobba över, det är inte ofta man får i sig någon varm mat."

"Så du gör så här ofta eller?" Hon svängde med staven och pergamenten som fyllde skrivbordet försvann, för att lämna plats åt maten.

"Det är nästa en oskriven regel att alla på den här avdelningen jobbar över varje kväll. Så för att svara på din fråga, ganska ofta faktiskt. Fast det är sällan jag har något sällskap. Mina tidigare chefer ansåg kanske inte att de skulle beblanda sig med sina undersåtar." När han lagt upp sin middag på en tallrik, räckte han fram den till henne. "Vill du ha en? Du ser hungrig ut, och jag har många. Men ha inte för höga förhoppningar." tillade han när han tacksamt tog emot en smörgås. "Som ungkarl jag är, uppfyller jag ganska många fördomar om mäns matlagningskonst."

Hermione tog en tugga från en av dem. "Säg inte så, den här var ju jättegod. Såna där kommentarer tror jag är födda ur att det finns alltför många trollkarlar som är för lata för att laga mat. Ta min man till exempel, han är jättebra på att laga mat, men det tror jag inte att någon skulle ha fått reda på om inte jag sagt att det är mer troligt att Chudley Cannons vinner Quidditchligan än att jag ensam sköter all matlagning."

"Oj, det var ett ultimatum vill jag säga. Kämpar ni för ett feministiskt genombrott också?"

"Inte egentligen, även om det kanske skulle behövas. Det är faktiskt en av de punkter som mugglarna är bättre på än oss. Men det handlar egentligen om att han klagade på min mat lite för mycket för att gå ostraffad." Han skrattade, och Hermione stämde in.

"Så då är du ingift Weasley. Jag fick inte riktigt ihop din hårfärg där."

"Ja, jo, det stämmer. Känner du någon i familjen?"

"Nej, nej, det gör jag inte. Jag är bara en enkel Quidditchsupporter." Han log igen och drog bort den blunda luggen från ansiktet.

Hermione satt tyst ett tag, men snart fick hennes nyfikenhet övertaget. "Ursäkta om jag frågar, men det är en sak som jag bara vill veta."

"Om mig? Visst, fråga på bara."

"Jag har sett dig här idag, och du är jättebegåvad! Du känns som alldeles för överkvalificerad för ett assistentsjobb. Vad håller dig kvar?"

"Ska jag vara ärlig? Jag vet att det här kanske är lite motsägelsefullt, om man dömer efter idag, men jag känner att jag inte har tid för ett mer avancerat jobb. Jag är en väldigt passionerad trolldrycksmakare på min fritid, och jag vill få syssla med det i lugn och ro när jag kommer hem. Som högre anställd kan man aldrig helt släppa arbetet, man tar med sig det hem och tänker på det hela tiden. Jag vill få ha lite fritid, tid för mina intressen. Förstår du?"

Hermione nickade till svar. Hans resonemang påminde henne mycket om Mr Weasley, som avstått från en befordran bara för att få syssla med det han gillade bäst. Det var något hon beundrade honom mycket för. Det kändes trevligt att sitta där och prata med Derek. Han var välutbildad och väldigt intresserad av väldigt mycket. Hermione kunde inte minnas senast hon haft en så intelligent diskussion med någon. Ron var inte så road av sånt. "_Ron!"_ tänkte hon och kände en klump växa fram i magen. Hon såg hastigt ned på sin klocka, den var strax efter elva. Hon reste sig hastigt upp och samlade ihop pergamenten som låg spridda över bordet.

"Måste du hem nu?" frågade Derek.

"Ja, det är sent. Jag får ta itu med det här imorgon." Hon gick fram till eldstaden och kastade in en näve pulver i den. Genast blev flammorna gröna, och hon steg in. Genom ett virvel av rök och gnistor snurrade hon genom flampulvernätverket och stapplade in i det lilla köket.

På bordet stod en tallrik mat framdukad. Huset var släckt, och ingen människa syntes till på bottenvåningen. Hon gick upp för trappan. Ljuset i deras sovrum var tänt.

"Ron" sa hon tyst och gled in genom dörren. Han låg i sängen, med en bok bredvid sig. Han måste ha somnat ifrån den. Hermione tog boken och la den på nattduksbordet. Hon bytte snabbt om till pyjamas, och la sig sen till rätta, med huvudet på Rons axel. I sömnen, lät han sin arm lägga sig runt hennes kropp, med handen vilande på hennes mage. Inom kort sov de båda två.

**_A/N _**Jag vet att det varit evigheter sen min senaste uppdatering. Jag kan bara skylla på mitt projektarbete. Men nu är det färdigt, så jag borde ha tid för lite mer regelbundna uppdateringar! Yay! Och kommentera snälla, och säg vad ni tycker! Jag vet att det här kanske var ett ganska tråkigt kapitel, men all uppbyggnad är viktig för historien! Hoppas höra från er snart!


End file.
